Workholic Man
by xiaoddd69
Summary: [chanbaek/baekyeol] Chanyeol adalah seorang workholic dan Baekhyun adalah anak pintar, kaya dan jagoan bersama kawanannya. Ketika mereka dipertemukan, happen is love at the first sight. Permasalahan terjadi, Chanyeol tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun. Tidak mau lagi untuk orang yang kesekian kalinya ia cintai. [mature,18 ,yaoi,boyxboy,exo] 1shot!


_Author : pcymine as ddpcyo_

_Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol__ [chanbaek|baekyeol]_

_Slight: crackpair, KrisxSuho[KrisHo],KyungsooxLuhan[HanSoo/LuSoo],KaixSehun[Kaihun]_

_Other Cast : Find it by yourself_

_Genre : Romance, Hurt__, Mature, Rape._

_Rating : M (sorry mungkin kurang hot xD)_

_Oneshot._

_. –Yaoi._

_._

_Alur kecepetan? Maaf. Udah kebiasaan lol. Ada yang bilang begitu kkk._

_Bagi yang kga suka Yaoi or Ceritanya, bisa klik 'x' di pojok atau close._

_Mohon review and comment nya juseyo~_

_Annyeong and happy reading._

_Kritik/saran bisa komentar atau private message. _

.

.

.

Baekhyun, seorang pelajar yang berkecukupan. Ia tidak sombong, ia juga tidak bodoh. Baekhyun pintar, cerdik, teliti. Ia bukan seorang _jagoan_ disekolah, ia juga bukan anak yang pandai bergaul. Sifatnya yang cuek, tanggap, dan pendiam ini malah dikatakan _Byun Prince_ di sekolahnya. Pelajar SMA yang berprestasi, disukai oleh warga sekolah termasuk guru. Baekhyun tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa disekolah nya, ia berprinsip _"waktu akan berjalan seadanya"._ Teman kecil Baekhyun hingga sekarang adalah Chen. Mereka bisa dibilang selalu bersama, bahkan _'penggemar'_ Baekhyun disekolah iri dengan Chen karena Chen dengan mudahnya mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak akan berbicara banyak kalau bersama _orang asing_, tapi Chen yang ia percayai sekarang. Orangtuanya? Entahlah.

Orangtua _Byun_ sangatlah cukup dibilang kaya akan harta. Ayah Baekhyun adalah pemimpin perusahaan terkenal di wilayah _Korea_, sedangkan Ibu Baekhyun adalah wakil ketua dari _Byun Corp_. Ayah Baekhyun mempunyai perusahaan sendiri berjumlah dua, yaitu _Byun Corp_ dan _Baek Corp_. _Byun Corp_ dipimpin oleh kakak kedua Baekhyun, _Baek Corp_ yang terkenal diwilayah _Korea_ itu dipimpin oleh Ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu membenci kakak pertamanya, yaitu _Byun Haebom_. Bisa dikatakan _Haebom_ itu gila, stress, dan hidupnya adalah merokok, menghabiskan uang untuk rokok, _narkoba_. Entah ajaran siapa itu, yang pasti Baekhyun membencinya. _Sangat_.

Baekhyun masih tinggal dirumah lega nya bersama orangtua dan kakak _gila_ itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali pindah dari sana, ia tidak suka _bau_ dan _kotor_. Kau tahu maksudnya? Oh, Baekhyun tidak suka kalau rumahnya itu _kotor_ dan _bau_. Kebetulan sekali kamar _Haebom_ itu di samping kamarnya, sehingga Baekhyun harus melewati kamar _Haebom_. Kadang Baekhyun menangis karena ia kesal dengan rumah dan kakaknya serta pembantunya. Mengapa para pembantu dirumah nya tidak membersihkan kamar _Haebom gila_ itu? Jawaban dari pembantunya adalah _"Ia akan mengamuk kalau ada yang membersihkan kamarnya, kecuali dirinya sendiri atau ayahnya."_

Baekhyun mempunyai impian untuk rumahnya, _"jika aku pulang sekolah, aku ingin sekali merasakan rumahku yang wangi strawberry dan bersih mengkilap." _Tapi, tak pernah terwujud. Bukannya tidak pernah, hanya _jarang_ saja. Dan Baekhyun merindukan itu. Baekhyun kadang mengeluh dengan hidupnya, ia merasa _lelah_ dengan hidupnya. Baekhyun bukan orang yang kuat seperti _'penggemarnya' _bilang, jika Baekhyun dirumah ia akan _frustasi_. Baekhyun merahasiakan ini dari semua orang, termasuk Chen.

Hampir setiap hari, Baekhyun selalu membersihkan depan pintu serta daerah kamarnya yang kadang ada _kotoran bekas rokok _yang jatuh. Baekhyun menyapunya, sambil merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia cemburu. Ayahnya _pilih kasih_. Hanya Chen dan _Monggyu_ (peliharaan Baekhyun: _cat_) yang mengerti dirinya.

_Monggyu_, peliharaan Baekhyun yang paling ia cintai dan ia sayang selama ia hidup. Gendernya adalah _perempuan_. Baekhyun terpaksa mengurung _Monggyu_ di kamarnya, karena ia takut _Monggyu_-nya dihajar oleh _Haebom gila_ itu. Pernah sekali _Haebom gila_ itu menyentuh bulu _Monggyu_, lalu mencekiknya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung tanggap dan menampar bokong _Haebom gila_ dengan kakinya. Ayahnya pilih kasih, ayahnya selalu perhatian terhadap _Haebom gila_ bahkan sampai berlebihan di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Baekhyun iri, ia mengakui itu. Baekhyun memang manusia yang _normal_, mempunyai kesehatan yang cukup di bandingkan _Haebom gila_ itu. Baekhyun tersinggung ketika ayahnya bilang _"ayah harus banyak memerhatikan dia daripada kau Baekhyun, jadi hormati dia. Ia sakit dan kau tahu itu."_ Oh betapa kasihan _Haebom gila_ itu. Justru malah membuat Baekhyun membenci keluarganya termasuk ibunya dan semua kakak yang ia punya didunia ini.

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini, tepat pada hari Jumat Januari. Baekhyun terkena kasus _'minum bersama kawanannya'_ di Taman Belakang dekat sekolahnya. Bukan Baekhyun yang mengajak, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan seperti itu. Yaitu teman barunya alias kawan barunya sekaligus kawan bermainnya, _Jongin_. Yang dimaksud minum adalah _alcohol_. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak ketahuan _mabuk_ oleh orangtua nya, karena _'mereka' _semua menginap dirumah _Sehun_ yang tidak _mabuk_ waktu itu. Yang dimaksud mereka adalah Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kris, Suho. Padahal, sebagian dari mereka adalah anggota _OSIS_ yaitu Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Suho.

.

_Wakil guru OSIS, memanggil Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Suho untuk segera kekantor. Dan mereka yang dipanggil sudah dikeluarkan dari anggota OSIS. Baekhyun menyeringai._

.

"Apakah kau _minum_ bersama kawananmu Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau tahu kan akibat meminum _alcohol_?"

"Tidak."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku sebagai guru? Saya _wali kelas_ kamu disini."

"Baik, _songsaenim_."

"Apa alasanmu minum seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin mencobanya, itu saja."

"Hanya itu? Dari pancaran matamu, kulihat itu salah satunya. Yang lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan."

"Tidak."

"Ceritakan Byun Baekhyun, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Kau memaksaku? Ini masalah _pribadi_ dan _privasi_. Hanya aku dan _Tuhan_ yang tahu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalahku."

.

Setelah itu, nama Baekhyun tercemar menjadi _buruk_. Tapi tidak terpengaruh, karena itu malah membuatnya semakin _popular_ sehingga _'penggemar'_ rahasianya semakin banyak. Termasuk _lelaki_ juga ada yang menggemarinya.

Baekhyun, sosok lelaki yang pintar, ramah, cuek, pendiam, cerdik, teliti, dan tampan. Secara fisik, ia memiliki tubuh yangh hampir sempurna dimata penggemarnya.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini Byun Baekhyun? Anak yang tidak tahu diri! Aku sudah membiayaimu sekolah supaya kau pintar, aku menghargai kau yang pintar dan berprestasi. Tapi kenapa kau meleset seperti ini? _Anak bodoh_."

"_Maaf_, aku tidak memaksa Ibu untuk membiayaiku sekolah, atau menyuruhpun aku tidak pernah."

_PLAK_ –menampar–

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu di depan ibumu Baekhyun! _Kurangajar_ benar kau jadi anak lelaki. Seharusnya kau bersyukur mempunyai kami yang selaku orangtuamu sejak lahir. Kau hanya pintar dan menggunakan otakmu dengan benar saat di sekolah, tapi kau tidak gunakan otakmu dengan cerdik di luar sekolah? _Bodoh._"

"Aku sangat bersyukur sekali memiliki kalian, sehingga rasanya aku ingin pergi dari sini dan muak dengan ocehan kalian."

_BUGH_ –menonjok/memukul–

_BUGH_

"Hormati ayah kita Baek!"

Baekhyun menyeringai, ia menyentuh luka yang berdarah disudut bibirnya. Meringis sedikit disana, perih. Tapi, matanya terlihat sayu dan penuh airmata yang ia tahan.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Aku merasa tidak berguna disini! Aku hanya menerima makan, minum, uang, kebutuhan, dan terus seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan kecuali kau dan dia yang _gila_ itu!"

_Yaebom_ melototkan matanya, lalu matanya berubah menjadi sayu. Benar, sungguh.

"Kau kan tau _nak_, dia itu berpenyakit-"

"Cukup. Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

.

.

Baekhyun membeli rumah baru beserta lengkap dengan isinya. Mengapa? Orangtuanya merasa sangat bersalah dan menyadari bahwa benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun kemarin. Jadi orangtuanya memberi rumah sepetak yang cukup dan lengkap beserta isinya walaupun kecil tetapi lega, berbeda jauh dengan rumah mewahnya yang dulu. Orangtuanya memaksa Baekhyun untuk menerima _kartu kredit_ yang berisikan uang puluhan juta untuk Baekhyun dihidup nya yang kini sendiri, berusaha mandiri. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak dan gagal menjadi mandiri, karena Ibunya memohon dan menangis. _Baekhyun tidak suka melihat orang yang menangis dihadapan nya langsung_. Maka, Baekhyun menerimanya dan pergi takkan kembali.

.

"_Minum yang berbau anggur dan alcohol akan membuatmu kecanduan Baek, cukup sekali ini saja kau meminum hal seperti itu walaupun hanya setetes. Atau kau akan seperti Haebom yang gila itu."_

.

Baekhyun, kini menjadi _jagoan_ setelah ia mempunyai masalah di sekolahnya. Justru itu semakin membuatnya tenar dan orang yang melihat itu memberi tatapan yang…_tidak menyangka_. Baekhyun memang jagoan yang pintar, ia meneruskan prestasinya. Memang Baekhyun tidak terlihat jagoan dengan sikapnya yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi Baekhyun jago yang bersangkut-pautnya dengan _'perkelahian'_.

_Jongin. Sehun. Kris. Suho. Kyungsoo. Baekhyun._

Sekumpulan pelajar SMA yang jagoan dan terkenal di penjuru sekolah ini. Mereka mempunyai _image_ dan wajah serta tubuh yang idaman para wanita. Kaum _gay_? Sepertinya juga menyukai mereka. Mereka memiliki tubuh yang _atletis_, wajah yang tampan mempesona dan ber_kharisma_. Mereka hanya selalu bersama untuk menjaga masing-masing karena sudah dianggap sebagai sahabat, bukan sekelompok geng atau apapun itu.

Jongin: _bisa disebut sebagai Leader walaupun ini bukan sebuah kelompok atau geng, karena ia selalu memerintah orang semaunya sampai ia merasakan puas sendiri. Ia berprestasi dibidang seni, yaitu menari. "Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang, tidak peduli dengan mereka yang menjelekkan aku dari belakang maupun langsung. Aku hanya ingin mencari kepuasan yang membuatku puas." _

Sehun: _bentuk wajah yang menawan dan oval, ia bisa disebut sebagai Milkskin karena kalau disentuh dan dibedakan dari yang lain, ia yang memiliki kulit yang halus dan putih dari kawanannya yang lain. Ia juga cadel, kadang cerewet, cukup pintar dan menanggapi dipelajaran Sejarah. Sama seperti Jongin, ia berprestasi dibidang seni menari. "Aku mengakui kalau aku cadel, mungkin karena lidahku yang terlalu panjang ini shehingga menjadi sheperti cadel esh. Aku menghargai penggemarku, tapi kalau mereka bertindak kasar, maka aku akan mengeluarkan jurus yang aku punya."_

Kris: _disebut orang yang paling menjaga Image di wajahnya, yang paling Cool dari yang lain, dan juga sifatnya yang kadang Cold pada orang kalau dia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang cerah. Ia bisa disebut Wakil dari Jongin karena ia juga berani menyuruh orang. Cukup berprestasi dibidang suara jurusan Rapp. "Aku sangat bahagia jika seperti ini, aku juga berani menantang dan berkelahi. Walaupun aku sering terkena kasus, tetapi aku ini pandai disekolah urutan ke-9 dari 300 siswa disini. Aku tahu, Baekhyun adalah urutan yang ke-3 dan jangan membuatku iri atau aku akan menamparmu dengan tanganku."_

Suho_: bisa dikatakan ia yang paling Bijak dan Penceramah disini. Ia bisa juga disebut para Ayah oleh kawanannya dan yang menjadi Ibu adalah Kyungsoo. Suho akan berbicara Bijak jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, walaupun ia juga. Tapi, ia tidak akan berceramah yang bijak jika suasana hatinya ingin mengikuti sesuai kemauan kawannya. Ia pandai bermain alat music, yaitu Biola. "Jika aku sedang tidak mood, aku akan menolak permintaan mereka yang mau berkelahi dan tidak ikut dengan mereka. Itu contohnya, atau menyuruh orang. Tapi kalau mood-ku ada, aku akan melakukannya bersama mereka. Sedikit merasa jagoan, walau hatiku merasa kasihan."_

Kyungsoo: _bisa dikatakan kalau ia adalah Cookerman karena ia pandai memasak yang bergender lelaki. Ia juga pandai memasak resep baru. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pendiam kedua setelah Baekhyun. Ia berprestasi dibidang suara, yaitu Vocal bersama Baekhyun. "Aku pendiam bukan berarti aku tidak mau berbicara atau kehabisan kata, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin menolak ajakan mereka, aku tahu masa lalu mereka dan aku bukannya kasihan. Tetapi aku hanya ingin juga merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan."_

Baekhyun: _bisa dikatakan ia mempunyai sifat yang dingin kedua setelah Kris, pendiam pertama setelah Kyungsoo. Ia bersyukur karena kawanannya adalah orang yang setia kawan, yang selalu mendengarkan cerita baru dan saling berbagi cerita. Ia merasa mempunyai keluarga baru walaupun mereka seumuran. Pelajaran, hampir semua pelajaran disekolah ia mampu mendapat nilai sembilanpuluh. "Aku memang tidak pandai dalam bicara, aku hanya bersyukur bisa bersama mereka. Dan juga aku bisa merasakan kebebasan dan aku menyukainya."_

.

Jangan lupakan ini, mereka semua memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Baekhyun karena Baekhyun yang mengusulkan. Mereka semua seperti keluarga, saling berbagi cerita, saling menghormati dan mengerti satu sama lain, saling membantu sesama, dan bekerja keras bersama. Mereka tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang terpandang di sekolah, tapi mereka tidak memanfaatkan itu. Mereka dianggap Jagoan, karena mereka seenaknya menyuruh, tidak bisa diam. Pandai berkelahi, intinya itu. Guru? Para guru dan _OSIS _baru akan angkat tangan kalau mengatur jagoan itu, karena tidak bisa dilawan melainkan mereka juga pandai. Jadi, biarkan sesuka mereka. Kadang, jagoan itu hanya berkelahi jika ada yang bertindak kasar disekolah. Bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan _penjaga sekolah._

Tetapi, mereka juga suka ber-_alkohol_. Kadang mereka pergi ke _diskotik_ untuk bergoyang bersama. Melihat lelaki _seksi_ nan indah dipanggung tongkat dengan pakaian yang ketat atau _telanjang_ seketika. Sehun yang pertama kali melihat itu sudah membuat _adik kecil_nya menegang, maklum saja Sehun yang paling muda dan kekanak-kanakan daripada yang lain, Sehun belum dewasa dan tidak pernah melihat yang berbau _porno_ sebelumnya. Sehun ketagihan dan Jongin menularkan sifat kesukaan _porno_-nya terhadap Sehun.

Sedangkan Kris, ia ikut bergoyang dan menari bersama beberapa lelaki disana. Kyungsoo, sedang meneguk _anggur_-nya bersama Suho. Jongin, sedang menari bersama Sehun dan lelaki seksi di sekelilingnya.

Tapi Baekhyun, matanya yang sayu dan merasa menikmati dunia ini. Ia terlalu banyak minum anggur, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap malas yang ia lihat sekarang. Beberapa surat rahasia dari _penggemar rahasia_nya yang terletak di loker miliknya sudah sedikit banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Tetapi, ada yang membuat Baekhyun jengkel dan kadang tersenyum melihat salah satu surat dari _secret admirer_nya itu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun jengkel? Karena penggemar rahasia itu selalu membuatnya penasaran dan selalu risih karena sudah memenuhi loker Baekhyun dengan bunga, atau cokelat. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun kadang tersenyum hanya karena surat dari penggemar rahasianya itu? Karena isi dari surat itu adalah kata-kata yang _romantic_ dan… intinya yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

.

.

_Jam istirahat pertama_, Baekhyun dan kawanannya segera kekantin karena lapar. Ketika mereka melewati jalan kearah kantin, penggemar mereka bersorak-sorak memanggil nama mereka walaupun hanya beberapa. Dan melihat mereka dengan kagum walaupun _style_ mereka sama saja seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Mereka yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum yang menawan.

Sesampainya dikantin, mereka berdiam sebentar untuk berpikir menu makanan dan minuman apa yang akan mereka jadikan sarapan.

"Kalian pada mau pesan? Biar aku saja yang mengantri." –kyungsoo.

"Aku pesan mie instan, minum air biasa." –jongin.

"Aku sama seperti Jongin." –sehun

"Dasar plagiat." –jongin. Sehun hanya memelas kan wajahnya dengan manis menurutnya.

"Aku pesan ramen. Minumnya air dingin." –kris.

"Minum big cola yang warnanya _black_." –suho.

"Kau tidak makan Suho?" –kyungsoo. Suho menggeleng.

"Mie goreng dengan air es." –baekhyun dengan nada datarnya.

"Kalian tidak akan makan jika tidak ada uang." –kyungsoo.

"Dikira di traktir." –sehun sambil cemberut.

Mereka mengasih uang jajan mereka dan dititipkan ke Kyungsoo untuk segera memesan pesanan mereka. Setelah melihat hidangan makanan yang mereka pesan itu datang, mereka langsung memakannya dengan santai.

Saat dipertengahan acara makannya, Baekhyun menengok kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari keberadaan _Chanyeol_. Nihil, tidak ketemu. Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan acara makannya.

Ternyata _Chanyeol_ bersembunyi dari tatapan Baekhyun, melainkan kalau _Chanyeol_ bukan dikantin. Tetapi _Chanyeol_ berada di perpustakaan, kebetulan dekat dengan kantin. Jadi _Chanyeol_ bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Baekhyun berada disana bersama kawanannya.

.

.

_Bel bunyi bertanda masuk kelas_, para murid disekolah _elit_ ini berhamburan untuk masuk kekelas masing-masing.

_Pelajaran dimulai_, Baekhyun sekelas dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tetapi walaupun berkawan, bukan berarti Baekhyun juga harus sebangku bersama Sehun. Baekhyun sebangku dengan Chen, duduk diposisi kelompok meja kedua dari kanan, duduk di meja nomor dua dari depan. Sedangkan Sehun sebangku dengan Luhan, duduk di posisi kelompok meja pertama dari kiri, duduk di meja nomor satu atau paling depan. Kalau Chanyeol sebangku dengan Tao, duduk di posisi kelompok meja pertama dari kiri, duduk di meja nomor tiga.

Diberi tugas, Baekhyun beserta murid di kelas itu diam untuk berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan teliti dan rapih. Baekhyun mengambil buku coretan dikolong mejanya, ia merasa bosan. Lalu Baekhyun mencorat-coret tulisan di buku coretan itu dengan tidak jelas apa itu huruf atau angka atau apapun itu. Seperti gelombang pada _rumus elektronika_ mungkin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masih seperti tadi bahwa Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan buku coretan dan pulpennya dengan posisi tangan membebani kepalanya dengan malas. Tetapi detik kemudian Baekhyun merasa risih, seperti ada yang melihat gerak-geriknya sedari tadi awal. Tepat didetik kemudian ia menoleh kekiri dimana Chanyeol duduk. Chanyeol memang melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi, ia juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan benar menurutnya. Chanyeol mengagumi sosok Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya mulai _jatuh cinta_ pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasakan kalau Baekhyun menyadari kalau ada yang melihat gerak-geriknya. Ternyata benar, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh kepapan tulis dan sambil menulis padahal ia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol dengan lekat.

Baekhyun menatap serius ke Chanyeol dengan posisi yang menyender kearah Chen, mungkin Chen tidak masalah, justru ini yang dilakukan Baekhyun ketika bermalas-malasan. Ketika Baekhyun dengan asik melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun. Akhirnya, mereka bertatapan mata walaupun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menunduk dan mengulum senyumnya. Ia berteriak senang dalam hatinya.

.

.

_Bel pulang sekolah tiba_, para siswa berhamburan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Terkecuali mereka yang berencana untuk bersenang-senang. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju ke rumah, untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Argh! Kenapa matematika susah sekali? Baekhyun! Bantu aku menyelesaikan." –Jongin sambil merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

" Kalau sudah selesai, kita _pesta-pesta_." –Jongin dengan nada yang _sumringah_.

"Oke, kapan?" –Kris.

"Sebentar, kalian mau tidak?" –Jongin.

"Mau lah," –Sehun.

Sedangkan Dio, Baekhyun dan Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Malam nanti, kita ke _bar_." –Jongin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah memainkan _iphone_-nya, tetapi ia juga berpikir keras dan banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya. Tentang tadi pagi disekolah, ia terus memikirkan kalau ia mungkin sedang _jatuh cinta_ pada Chanyeol atau? Baekhyun memejamkan matanya _frustasi_.

Kyungsoo atau Dio, jangan ditanya lagi kalau tentang dia. Disiang hari, pertama yang ia lakukan setelah berganti baju adalah memasak untuk para kawannya. Itu yang Dio lakukan sekarang.

Jongin, ia sedang bermain game bersama Sehun. Tetapi ia bukan bermain game secara biasanya, lebih tepatnya mereka bertanding game. Siapa yang kalah, harus menerima permintaan dan wajib dilakukan. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang serius.

Suho dan Kris, mereka sedang menghitung uang di ruang tamu. Mereka berpikir kalau rencana ke _bar_, mereka harus menyiapkan uang dan jangan sampai uang mereka habis. Tapi mereka berpikir lagi, kalau rencana ke _bar_ akan memakai uang di rekening Baekhyun saja. Tetapi, mereka merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya mereka bingung sendiri.

"Makan siang sudah siap." –Dio.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, mereka sudah siap untuk pergi membawa mobil, kali ini Kris yang menyetir. Mereka sangat gaduh di mobil, kadang Suho tertawa karena Jongin, Sehun yang bermain _gunting batu kertas_ dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Dio melihat jalan di kaca mobil.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di _bar_?" –Dio.

"_Tidur_ hyung." –Jongin.

"Serius." –Dio.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" –Suho.

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan anak _liar _seperti macam kalian." –Dio.

"Oh aku melupakan itu. Tanyakan saa pada Jongin." –Suho.

Sedangkan Jongin, malah asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan headseat nya. Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Jongin. Jongin tidak menengok dan melanjutkan ekspresi ke-asyik-kan-nya pada lagu yang ia dengar itu. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, lalu Dio mencopot paksa headseat yang terpasang di telinga Jongin.

"_Hey_! Itu milikku! Hati-hati barang mahal tahu." –Jongin.

Sehun menatap malas ke Jongin, terlalu berdrama.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak mendengarkan." –Suho.

"Santai _bro,_ jangan emosi begitu wajahnya." –Jongin.

"Ah sudahlah, kembali ke yang tadi." –Suho.

"Apa yang kita lakukan nanti di _bar_, Jongin?" –Dio. Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin.

"Baiklah, haha. Rencananya, kita akan menyewa _lelaki _disana untuk _tawuran di ranjang_." –Jongin.

Dio melotot kaget, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Dio, kau berlebihan. Nanti kau akan terbiasa jika ikut masuk kedalam nanti. Atau mau pulang?" –Baekhyun.

"Yang pasti tujuannya buat _main_." –Kris.

Dio berpikir, ini baru pertama kalinya ia disini. Apa harus seperti itu?

"Ya aku tidak akan memaksamu hyung, aku tahu ini pengalaman pertama. Anggap saja ini sebagai pelampiasan karena sudah belajar dengan berpikir keras. Dan ke bar untuk menikmati _kenikmatan dunia_." –Jongin.

Dio mengangguk.

"Oke, aku ikut." –Dio. Sehun mengangguk.

"Yeah, sekarang kita sampai." –Kris.

.

.

.

_**Sebelumnya,**_

Di bar, Baekhyun cuman minum _alcohol_ saja dan tidak ada niat untuk main bersama para _cowok_ disini yang _menjual tubuh_ mereka. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak selera, hanya saja ia masih mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka menonton _porn-gay_, setelah itu _penis-_nya akan tegang dan berdiri. Setelah itu ia akan bermain _solo_ di kamar mandi dengan menyebut nama Chanyeol yang ia cintai. _Kawanan_nya tahu hal ini, karena sering mendengar _desahan_ Baekhyun di kamar mandi menyebut Chanyeol di desahannya.

Sedangkan Sehun, Jongin, Kris, pertama kali yang melintas dipikiran mereka tentang bar adalah _sex_. Menyewa lelaki yang ada dibar lalu membayarnya jika sudah merasakan _kenikmatan_ dan pulang pagi.

Suho dan Dio, sebenarnya Suho hanya ingin menemani Dio untuk minum _alcohol_ dan Suho juga tidak sedang ingin untuk _menyewa lelaki_ untuk ia _nikmati_ di bar ini.

_**Sebelumnya –end.**_

.

.

Sehun, Jongin dan Kris sudah menemukan dan _menyewa lelaki_ untuk mereka _nikmati tubuh_nya, sedangkan Baekhyun yang belum mabuk malah asyik di mobil sendirian untuk menonton _porn-gay_ di _iphone-_nya karena ia sudah tidak kuat dengan _goyangan_ serta _live_ dari para _lelaki_ di bar dan _service_ dari _lelaki jalang_ di bar itu untuk _para pelanggan_. Sedangkan Suho dan Dio memilih untuk pulang naik _taxi _setelah ia mengirim pesan ke _kawanan_nya, justru Dio yang _mabuk_ kali ini sedangkan Suho tidak. Baekhyun yang menerima pesan itu merasakan lega.

.

Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke parkiran mobil yang tampak sepi namun di dalamnya ada pasangan yang melakukan _sex_ di dalam mobil. Baekhyun tidak peduli karena _penis_-nya sudah gelisah ingin dikeluarkan. Untungnya, Baekhyun yang memegang kuncinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk kedalamnya serta menarik hordeng jendela mobil untuk menutupi kacanya agar tidak ketahuan. Lalu menutupnya kembali.

Baekhyun mulai membuka celana serta _underwear_-nya dan menurunkannya sampai lutut, kemudian Baekhyun mengocok _penis_nya sendiri. Ia bermain _solo_ sambil mengambil _iphone_ yang ada di kantong celananya lalu membuka porn-gay.

"Ouh…_fuck!_ Aahh…Chanyeol….lebih cepat oohh…." –desah Baekhyun sambil mengocok dengan gerakan cepat pada _penis_nya yang mulai membesar. Baekhyun menaruh _iphone_-nya di pinggir jok mobil, lalu mengeraskan volumenya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Aah…Chanyeolh…ahh…ah.." –desah Baekhyun semakin menggema dengan suara seksi-nya dan..

_Crot._

"Aahh!" –Baekhyun mendesah lega. Tetapi _penis_nya tak kunjung tidur juga. Baekhyun segera mengocok _penis_nya lagi.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk kaca jendelanya, Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Sangat kaget. Bahkan orang itu langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung duduk dengan napas yang terdengan buru-buru. Baekhyun melotot, tangannya masih memegang penisnya yang masih tegak.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang ada disebelahnya ini, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Chanyeol baru saja dikejar-kejar oleh pemabuk yang tadi ia tabrak. Chanyeol tidak berani melawan karena pemabuk itu membawa pisau di tangannya, ternyata Chanyeol sedang ada dibar itu juga. Maksudnya menuju perjalanan masuk ke bar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun ia masih terlihat kaget, terbukti dengan mata yang melotot, pipi yang memerah, tangan yang masih memegang penisnya yang masih berdiri, bibirnya yang terbuka. Oh betapa malunya Baekhyun, tetapi ia masih kaget amat kaget.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia juga melototkan matanya kaget. Chanyeol melihat dari atas sampai bawah ke Baekhyun. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran sedikit demi sedikit, celananya mulai menyempit dan _isi_nya minta dikeluarkan dengan melihat Baekhyun yang berkeringat dan _penis_nya yang menegang. _Oh, seksinya._

"Kau? S-sedang apa k-kau disini?" –Baekhyun dengan nada yang kaget. Baekhyun segera menutup _penis_nya dengan tangannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin menumpang untuk bersembunyi saja. Tidak macam-macam." –Chanyeol dengan nada gugupnya. Chanyeol berbohong, ia ingin sekali menyentuh dan meraba tubuh Baekhyun saat ini juga. Sedangkan Baekhyun kecewa mendengar itu.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mendesah pelan karena merasakan sakit karena _penis_nya tidak bermain dengan jarinya. Chanyeol yang juga menunduk, mendengar desah Baekhyun yang menurutnya seksi langsung menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol juga.

"Baekhyun, bolehkah…" –Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya karena takut Baekhyun tidak mau. Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Bolehkah a-apa hhh…" –Baekhyun.

"Membantumu menyelesaikan itu!" –Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak- mmhh.." –Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium dan melumat bibir Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun perlahan dan masih melumat bibir Baekhyun agar terbuka.

"Mmh…aahh.." –Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya dan berperang dengan lidah Baekhyun disana. Saling melilitkan lidah satu sama lain, melumat, menghisap dan terus seperti itu hingga Baekhyun merasakan oksigennya akan habis. Baekhyun segera mendorong kerasa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bernapas terburu-buru, Chanyeol juga dan langsung meraup leher Baekhyun untuk ia cium, jilat dan hisap. Menciptakan sensasi yang luar biasa bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuat _bentol-bentol_ kecil disana, berwarna merah keunguan.

"Aauuh…Chanh,.." –baekhyun.

"Mmhh…" –Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol turun kebawah lalu menghisap, menjilat _putting_ Baekhyun yang sudah menegang itu yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Dimata Chanyeol itu seksi. Tangan Chanyeol bermain dengan _putting_ Baekhyun yang satunya. Baekhyun hanya melenguh nikmat dan mendesah nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol turun kebawah lagi, dan menemukan _penis _Baekhyun yang berdiri sejak tadi. Chanyeol mengocoknya pelan, pelan, sedang, dan cepat sampai-

_Crot._

"Aaahh…please..hisap _milikku_ Chanyeolh.." –Baekhyun.

"Tentu _sayang_." –Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera memasukan _penis_ Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya, lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang cepat agar Baekhyun segera mendapat kepuasan.

"Cepeth…oouuhh…" –Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menambahkan kecepatan gerakannya pada penis Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun melenguh nikmat karena sudah keluar.

"Baekh, aku masuki ya?" –Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku juga ingin-" –Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, langsung ke inti saja." –Chanyeol lalu membuka celana serta underwear-nya dan melebarkan paha Baekhyun.

Ternyata _penis_ punya Chanyeol sudah berdiri daritadi, dan ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang daripada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan _air liur_ nya terpaksa. Chanyeol mengocok _penis_nya sebentar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," –Chanyeol dengan nada pelan dan serak. "Kalau kau merasakan sakit, lakukan apapun padaku sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitmu. Percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menatap _manic_ mata Chanyeol, terlihat serius dan tidak ada kebohongan disana. "Iya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau, percaya padaku?"

"Tentu." –Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera memasukan _penis_nya dengan perlahan, baru _kepala_ _penis_nya saja Baekhyun sudah menancapkan kukunya ke bahu Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasakan _penis_nya dijepit karena sangat sempit.

"Argh.._fuckyou!_ Sakit!" –baekhyun dengan teriakannya dan _kata kotor_nya serta matanya sudah mulai basah akibat airmatanya.

"Sa…bar Baekh.. ouhh sempit.." –chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya disebelah kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol memajukan penisnya agar masuk seluruhnya.

"Argh sakit! Sakit Chanh.." –baekhyun sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Kini sudah masuk _penis_ Chanyeol kedalam _lubang sempit_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendiamkannya sampai Baekhyun siap.

"Maaf Baek." –chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Kau boleh bergerak Chan," –baekhyun dengan senyumnya lalu mengecup bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol bergerak maju-mundur dengan gerakan pelan. Baekhyun masih meringis karena kesakitan, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian kesakitan itu digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang cukup luar biasa.

Baekhyun terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang serak, dan Chanyeol yang bertugas memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya agar _sampai_ itu sama sekali tidak merasakan lelah, malah nafsunya memuncak. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun, melumatnya dan bermain lidah disana sampai Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol agar berhenti, maka Chanyeol lakukan. Ternyata Baekhyun akan mencapai organism dan Chanyeol sedetik kemudian.

Mereka sudah selesai dengan _itu, _lalu mereka saling berpelukan dalam posisi Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya lagi menahan beban badannya agar tidak menindih _sayangnya_ itu, sementara Baekhyun masih menyeimbangkan nafasnya agar teratur lalu menatap sayu ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga menatapnya serius.

"Baekhyun," –chanyeol. Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan matanya. "Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Dan tinggal bersamaku?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, tapi teman-temannya akan beranggapan buruk tentangnya.

"Aku tidak memaksa, itu-" –chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kawananku?" –baekhyun, chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Itu, terserah kau saja. Jika tidak, juga tidak apa-apa." –chanyeol dengan nada yang pasrah.

Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau dan aku akan berpikir dahulu tentang tinggal dirumah mu." –baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol kegirangan, senyumnya penuh tanda kebahagiaan.

"Oh Baek! Aku mencintaimu sangat. Jangan tinggalkan aku." –chanyeol sambil mencium sayang kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Dan takkan pernah." –baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Channie, kau harus makan sekarang~" –baekhyun.

"Nanti dulu Baekkie, aku belum lapar!" –chanyeol.

"Tapi kau belum makan dari dua hari yang lalu! Aku tidak mau kau sakit." –chanyeol.

"Sungguh, aku tidak lapar sayang." –chanyeol.

"Pokoknya harus makan! Aku sudah membawakan _bulgogi_ kesukaan mu!" –baekhyun

Baekhyun menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulut Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka berada di kantor Chanyeol, tepatnya di ruang kantor miliknya sendiri. Chanyeol hampir saja melupakan makan yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari, tetapi tidak lupa dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak tidak sayang, aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu." –chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Selalu saja bilang seperti itu, kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan sayang."

Chanyeol melotot ketika bibirnya tiba-tiba dicium sayang oleh Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat, kemudian Chanyeol menikmatinya. Mereka saling melumat kemudian melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan. Tapi kau yang menyuapiku sedangkan aku yang mengetik pekerjaanku. Bagaimana Baekkie?" –chanyeol.

"Tentu Channie. Jadi, kau harus dikasih _umpan_ dulu ya agar mau makan? Seperti tadi?" –baekhyun dengan ketawa kecil, chanyeol tersenyum sipu.

"Haha, tidak juga kok sayang. Tapi aku takkan menolak jika kau yang memulainya duluan." –chanyeol sambil mencubit manis pipi baekhyun.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan terus seperti itu padamu Channie." –baekhyun sambil menyuapi chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengetik skripsi pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Channie, Baekkie mau es krim." –baekhyun.

"Nanti Baekkie, Channie sedang mengetik skripsi untuk besok." –chanyeol.

Tentu, mereka sekarang sedang berada dirumah mereka. Chanyeol selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang mau selesai, jadi ia tidak mau pekerjaannya numpuk dan tidak mau kerjanya yang setengah-setengah. Tetapi Baekhyun terus bermanja-manja dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya untuk meminta ini dan itu, termasuk _sex._ Chanyeol menolak semua itu, karena ia harus fokus dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Chanyeol akan libur untuk dua minggu jika ia sudah menyelesaikan mengetik ulang skripsi, menandatangi dan rapat di jam mendadak.

Baekhyun terus mengeluh, kadang ia merasa disingkirkan dan kesepian. Ia merasa Chanyeol yang dulu, tidak ada. Tapi mereka saling mencintai, Chanyeol tetap bilang kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun. Tetapi perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun, tidak menunjukkan kalau Chanyeol cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Channie, kau selalu sibuk dengan itu. Jalan-" –baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin pekerjaan ini selesai, jadi kita bisa bersama lagi. Sabar sayang." –chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah, selalu seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Baekkie, jangan seperti ini kumohon sayang." –chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol akan pergi selama 3 hari kedepan demi kantor ayahnya yang sukses besar. Tetapi Baekhyun diam saja dan menatap sayu kepada Chanyeol, mata dan hatinya menatap Chanyeol agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun menunduk.

"Hanya tiga hari Baekkie, aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Janji." –chanyeol sambil menempelkan dahi keduanya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Lalu mereka berciuman untuk perpisahan sejenak. Chanyeol tidak menyadari betapa sedih dan rapuhnya Baekhyun saat waktu itu juga.

.

.

.

Selama Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun kesepian. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun mengirim pesan tidak pernah dibalas olehnya kecuali dimalam hari, telpon juga. Jadi Baekhyun harus menelpon Chanyeol dimalam hari karena rindu.

"_Nuguseyo?_"_-chanyeol menerima telpon dari Baekhyun disebrang sana._

"Channie!" –baekhyun.

"_Sayang, aku merindukanmu sungguh." –chanyeol._

"Aku juga Channie, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" –baekhyun.

"_Sangat lancar. Perusahaan yang aku datangi bersama rekan-rekanku, mereka menerima skripsi yang ku ketik kemarin, sehingga mereka ingin bekerja sama denganku." –chanyeol_.

"Kau bekerja keras Channie, Baekkie bangga pada Channie." –baekhyun.

"_Tentu. Sudah makan belum baekkie?" –chanyeol._

"Sudah, kalau Channie sudah belum?" –baekhyun.

"_Sudah Baekkie, kita sehati." –chanyeol sambil terkekeh kecil disana._

"Hehe. Channie?" –baekhyun.

"_Ya cintaku?" –chanyeol._

"Aish, aku ingin bertanya." –baekhyun.

"_Aku senang hati menjawabnya~"-chanyeol._

"Um, kapan pekerjaanmu selesai?" –baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, ini yang ia takutkan.

"Channie? Kau masih disana?" –baekhyun.

"_Oh ya sayang, pekerjaanku sebentar lagi sudah selesai kok. Sabar ya Baekkie."_ –chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas disana, mengeluh dan kesepian lagi.

"_Baekkie, dua hari lagi aku akan pulang. Kau mau kubawakan apa?" –chanyeol._

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa Channie. Asalkan dirimu selamat sampai rumah, aku tidak apa-apa." –baekhyun.

"_Ya ampun sayang, kau perhatian sekali~~" –chanyeol._

"Um, Channie pergi tidur sana! Sudah larut, nanti besok tidak bisa bangun pagi." –baekhyun.

"_Oke Baekkie juga ya. Annyeong~" –chanyeol._

_Pip._

.

.

.

Chanyeol sangat lelah hari ini, bayangkan saja. Seharian penuh ia harus kesana-kesini dan berputar-putar ke perusahaan lainnya hanya untuk mencari klien pekerjaan. Betapa bodohnya ia. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengangkat telpon dari Baekhyun sekarang, entah sudah keberapa kalinya iphone dengan wallpaper mereka berdua itu berbunyi telpon dan pesan. Chanyeol lelah, ingin tidur.

Sekali saja, bebas dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol cukup lelah menuruti semua keinginannya, tapi ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah manja dan harus di turuti kalau tidak maka ia akan memaksa atau melenguh. Chanyeol menghargai itu.

Iphone itu sudah berhenti berbunyi, Chanyeol bisa tertidur lelap dengan tenangnya. Sementara di sisi lain, khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menonton televise dengan tatapan bosan, bosan sekali. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol yang masih disana dengan pekerjaannya. Sungguh jika ia bisa menghentikan pekerjaan itu, maka ia lakukan demi kebersamaan mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini tidak, karena Baekhyun tidak tega melakukan itu pada kekasih tercintanya.

_Tok Tok Tok _–pintu mengetuk.

Baekhyun segera keruang tamu untuk membuka pintunya.

_Cklek_ –pintu terbuka.

"Hai sayang!" –chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap rindu orang yang didepannya ini, sangat.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekkie. Tidakkah kau juga? Kenapa tidak-" –chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Chanyeol lalu mereka berpelukan didalam rumah dengan pintu yang didorong untuk tertutup. Berpelukan untuk melepas rindu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu bodoh." –baekhyun.

"Sangat." –chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka tengah menonton kartun _spongebob_ bersama, saling merangkul dan memeluk dengan _popcorn_ yang Chanyeol bawa tadi pagi. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang merangkul sambil bermain dengan rambut Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Channie, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" –baekhyun.

"Ayo Baekkie," –chanyeol sambil melepaskan rangkulannya lalu berdiri, baekhyun juga.

"Kita akan kemana?" –baekhyun.

"_Sungai Han_?" –chanyeol.

"Oke!" –baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari segera mengganti celana dan bajunya dengan yang panjang, Chanyeo hanya butuh jaket tebal dan mengambil dua untuknya dan untuk kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menerima telpon dari sekretaris Kim.

"Nuguseyo," –chanyeol.

"_Tuan Park? Ada rapat mendadak sekarang!__ Sangat penting, karena ada direktur Jung, kawan Ayahmu berkunjung untuk meminta kerjasama bersama departemen kita. __ Dibutuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke Busan." _

"Apakah tidak bisa diundur?" –chanyeol.

"_Tidak bisa! __Ayahmu harus memimpin rapat dan berbicara banyak hal untuk kemajuan perusahaan ini__, dan ia menyuruhku untuk memanggil Tuan Park untuk mendampinginya._"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." –chanyeol.

_Pip._

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, senang. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol, merasa bersalah. Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangannya hendak keluar rumah. Chanyeol berhenti dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Baekhyun," –chanyeol.

"Ya sayang?" –baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku harus-" –chanyeol.

"Pekerjaan lagi? Apa tidak ada hari libur?" –baekhyun dengan nada sedikit teriak.

"Maaf Baekkie, tapi ini mendadak dan aku harus-" –chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, lain kali saja ya. Kumohon sayang," –chanyeol.

"Pergilah, hati-hati dijalan." –baekhyun dengan nada malasnya, suara nya bergetar dan ia menangis.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun lalu menghapus airmata Baekhyun disana. Sedangkan Baekhyun, terus menangis dan tidak mau berhenti. Isakan terdengar sampai ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie, aku janji kita akan bersama lagi." –chanyeol sambil mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Pergilah Chanyeol, aku tak apa-apa." –baekhyun sambil tersenyum getir dan membuka matanya sayu bertemu dengan manic mata Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sayang, sudah mau mengerti keadaanku." –chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun dan bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau berhenti mengetik lalu pergi bersamaku?" –baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Tidak bisa Baekkie, aku disuruh Presdir Kim untuk mengetik buku ini sampai habis." –chanyeol.

"Tapi masih ada hari esok Channie." –baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka melakukan apapun secara setengah-setengah?" –chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu menatap sayu mata Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Oke baiklah. Lanjutkan saja." –baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pergi kekamar. Baekhyun berusaha sabar dan tidak emosi karena Baekhyun takut….. dibentak. _Ia sensitive_.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah sekitar jam dua dini hari, selama itu Baekhyun masih terjaga. Menunggu kekasih nya sampai pulang. Chanyeol pulang dengan perasaan yang kacau. Hari ini Chanyeol mengalami hari buruk, seperti pertengkaran kecil yang selesai bersama Baekhyun, skripsi-nya yang sudah ia ketik dari kemarin malah tidak diterima oleh Presdir Kim, sekretarisnya yang meminta cuti karena ingin _berbulan madu_, mobilnya yang mogok ditengah jalan. Oh, _how shit this day yeah._

"Channie! Kenapa pulangnya lama sekali?" –baekhyun.

"Baekkie, aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur ya," –chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan pergi tidur.

Baekhyun memandangnya tak percaya. Beginikah Chanyeol sesungguhnya? _Workholic?_

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Chanyeol terbangun dengan suara ramai seperti pecah didekat kamarnya, mungkin dapur. Chanyeol yang terbangun terpaksa itu langsung berjalan malas keluar kamar.

"Baekkie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" –chanyeol.

"Aku sedang memasak." –baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya. _Oh, Baekhyun yang jagoan kini kembali rupanya._

"Jangan seperti itu, aku tidak suka." –chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengacuhkan omongan Chanyeol lalu mengangkat makanan yang sudah jadi ia buat dan menaruhnya dimeja makan.

"Cepat makan, sudah siap dan pergi kekantor." –baekhyun sambil duduk dikursi meja makan.

Chanyeol menghampirinya, ia kesal. Pagi-pagi sudah seperti ini. Chanyeol juga harus kekantor lagi pagi ini.

"Hari ini perusahaan ku akan mengadakan pesta bersama-sama untuk merayakan kemenangan bersama perusahaan kawan Ayahku. Tolong jangan seperti ini sayang, kumohon." –chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli." –baekhyun.

"Kumohon mengertilah keadaanku." –chanyeol.

"Kau juga harus mengerti perasaanku." –baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Baek, aku mengerti." –chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mengerti, ayo kita pergi keluar." –baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam, menatap hidangan yang Baekhyun buat.

"Tidak bisa? Aku sudah menduganya. Baiklah, pergi dan hati-hati sayang." –baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamar mandi, tapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, mengertilah aku." –chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengerti keadaanmu Chanyeol!" –baekhyun membentak.

"Tapi kau seperti tidak ikhlas untuk membiarkan aku pergi." –chanyeol.

"Maumu apa? Aku sudah cukup mengerti keadaanmu yang terus bekerja dan bekerja." –baekhyun.

"Cukup katamu? Jadi selama ini kau terpaksa mengerti keadaanku yang bekerja? Aku bekerja demi hidup kita Baekhyun! Demi hidupmu dan hidupku disini! Demi hidupmu yang tidak akan pernah menjadi _liar_ lagi." –chanyeol.

"Aku lelah Chanyeol! Aku sudah cukup sabar ketika kau mendadak rapat, pergi kekantor, mendadak kerja, mengetik dan mengacuhkan permintaanku!" –baekhyun.

"Aku tidak seharusnya selalu memenuhi permintaanmu Baekhyun!" –chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot.

"Aku sabar menghadapimu yang manjanya berlebihan, merengek meminta pergi ataupun apapun itu intinya untuk bersamaku. Tapi aku bekerja Baekhyun! Demi kita dan kau tahu itu!" –chanyeol membentak.

Chanyeol sudah memuncak amarahnya, kelemahannya adalah tidak bisa menahan emosi dan hasratnya. Sedangkan kelemahan Baekhyun adalah ia akan merasakan jiwa yang lemah dan ia takut, jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ya, Chanyeol sedang memarahinya dengan tatapan tajam, suara _bass _yang berteriak dan membentak. Ini yang ia takutkan, berkelahi, adu mulut.

"Dan aku juga lelah, Byun Baekhyun! Mendengar rengekan dan manjamu yang berlebihan membuatku muak! Aku harus bekerja Baekhyun. Aku masih muda dan harus melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan _Park Corp._ Aku lelah, aku lelah dan aku lelah!" –chanyeol sambil membentak baekhyun dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

Baekhyun diam menunduk, nafasnya tak beraturan, darahnya berdesir cepat dan berkeringat dingin. Tak lupa dengan matanya yang tergenang airmata. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, karena ia sudah mencapai puncak keamarahannya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku bekerja seharian penuh untuk kita? Tetapi kenapa tidak kau hargai itu, Byun? Kau bosan denganku? Kau merasa ingin menjadi _liar_ bersama _rekan-rekan_mu seperti dulu? Silahkan! Aku tidak peduli dan aku ingin hidupku tenang tanpa rengekan dan suara manja milikmu! Aku lelah aku lelah!" –chanyeol sambil mendorong baekhyun ke tembok.

Baekhyun kaget setengah mati, ia tak habis pikir kalau Chanyeol seperti ini. Airmatanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi, tetapi diacuhkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, tetapi tidak dengan sikapmu yang keterlaluan manjanya dan tidak mengerti aku yang bekerja secara penuh, itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai usahaku selama ini untuk mencari uang untuk kita kau tahu?" –chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatapnya kecewa, hidungnya sudah merah, airmatanya terus-menerus keluar. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol telah menusuk hatinya, hatinya sakit.

"Sedangkan kau tidak bekerja? Lihatlah, aku yang bekerja disini! Sedangkan kau? Tidak kan? Pekerjaanmu hanya mabuk, berkelahi, mabuk dan seterus-" –chanyeol.

_Plak_ –menampar chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun benci ketika Chanyeol membahas keburukan Baekhyun.

"Cukup Chanyeol. Kita berakhir." –baekhyun.

_Plak_. –Chanyeol menampar baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu berterima kasih kau selama ini hah. Munafik,_ bitch._" –chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang ditampar keras oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol, sungguh." –baekhyun sambil berlari kekamarnya dan menguncinya.

Melihat kepergian Baekhyun yang langsung kekamar, Chanyeol baru sadar. Bahwa ia telah mengatakan perkataan yang _menyakiti hati _orang tercintanya hanya karena lelah pekerjaan, tidak ada hari libur. Ini sama saja seperti Chanyeol yang lelah akibat pekerjaannya yang seharian penuh tidak ada jam istirahat, lalu melampiaskannya kepada orang yang selama ini ia cintai. _Bad boy._

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Dengan terburu-buru, Chanyeol segera menelpon sekretaris Min yang sudah tertera di layar ponselnya, "Min, aku cuti 3hari. Tolong suruh Kim Minseok untuk menggantikan posisiku."

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Chanyeol dengan setianya menunggu Baekhyun di depan kamar mereka yang Baekhyun kunci dari dalam. Chanyeol merasa bersalah sudah melampiaskan rasa kelelahannya pada Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia ingin ini tidak terjadi.

Semenit kemudian, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Baekhyun dengan berpakaian rapih sambil membawa koper hitam miliknya, seperti yang dulu ketika ia memutuskan pindah kerumah Chanyeol dan teman-temannya menyetujui itu. Sedangkan didepan Baekhyun, sosok Chanyeol yang terus menangis dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Sungguh aku _khilaf_, Baekkie. Maafkan aku sungguh maafkan aku. Kumohon-" –chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis, aku paling benci melihat orang yang menangis dihadapanku." –baekhyun sambil berusaha mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh, tetapi tidak bisa. "Jangan mengotori bajuku dengan airmata yang tidak berguna itu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sayu, sambil menangis.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" –baekhyun.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku Baekkie." –chanyeol.

"Oh kumohon, hapus nama itu dari pikiranmu. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, terdengar menjijikan di telingaku." –baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Baekhyun, janji!" –chanyeol.

"_Bullshit man._ Biarkan aku pergi." –baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencegahnya dan mendorong Baekhyun-_nya _kekamar_. _ Lalu menutup kamarnya dengan kakinya, dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berusaha memberontak. Chanyeol menyalurkan rasa kecewa, amarah, rindu terpendam, intinya campur aduk disana dengan cara mencium dan melumat serta menghisap bibir Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun memberontak dan gelisah. Tetapi ketika Chanyeol menghisap bibirnya dan menggigitnya, Baekhyun merasakan perasaan alami disana. Juga Baekhyun merasakan matanya dan pipinya basah karena ulah Chanyeol yang menangis karena Baekhyun.

Disanalah mereka _bercinta _dengan gerakan kasar dan lembut Chanyeol.

Memang Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada rasa nikmat kecuali… rasa sakit, awalnya.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang dan menendang koper hitam yang Baekhyun bawa sebelumnya. Baekhyun terjatuh tepat di kasur, Chanyeol mendekat dan semakin dekat._

"_Aku benci padamu, sungguh Chanyeol." –baekhyun._

"_Kumohon Baekhyun, maafkan aku kali ini." –chanyeol._

"_Aku sudah memaafkanmu berkali-kali! Untuk kali ini tidak. Aku lelah! Dan biarkan aku… meninggalkanmu." –baekhyun lalu beranjak. Chanyeol menahannya._

"_Kau, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau berjanji untuk itu dan aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." –chanyeol lalu mecium dan melumat serta menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar, lalu memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa dan menghisap lidah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang memberontak, tapi Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan itu._

"_Akh..hh" –baekhyun lalu chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mereka untuk tidur, baekhyun dibawah dan chanyeol diatas. Mereka saling melumat, menghisap satu sama lain secara kasar ataupun tidak, chanyeol tidak peduli._

_Lalu Chanyeol turun kebawah untuk menghisap leher jenjang Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendesah namanya dan membuat hasrat nafsu seorang Park Chanyeol semakin menambah. Chanyeol membuat jejak merah keunguan disana, berwarna sekali. Chanyeol membuat beberapa jejak dileher Baekhyun sebagai tanda kalau Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya secara utuh._

_Chanyeol secara paksa merobek kaos milik Baekhyun dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran, lalu menghisap putting merah kecokelatan milik Baekhyun yang sudah menegang itu, tangannya menekan putting sebelahnya dan sesekali melintirnya membuat Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan disana. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya._

_Sudah selesai dengan putting Baekhyun, Chanyeol keatas lagi untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka untuk mendesah itu. Mereka berperang lidah lagi disana, saling menghisap. Tangan Chanyeol mencoba untuk melepas celana serta underwearnya Baekhyun dan dirinya juga, lalu perlahan tangan Chanyeol meremas lalu mengocok penis Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna itu._

"_Aahhh…" –baekhyun._

_Chanyeol mengocoknya dengan cepat, sehingga desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol beralih ke pundak Baekhyun, membuat jejak merah keunguan disana, menghisap dan menjilat. _

"_Aauuhh..aku mau…hhh" –baekhyun mendesah lega._

_Chanyeol melakukannya lagi, ia mengulum penis milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat dan cepat._

"_Akh…ahh…ahh" –baekhyun._

_Semakin cepat gerakannya, maka desahan Baekhyun semakin seksi di telinga Chanyeol._

"_Aku sampai…oohh" –baekhyun._

_Chanyeol setengah berdiri, menghentikan aksinya sejenak. Untuk meminta ijin dari tatapannya. Baekhyun yang balik menatap matanya malah diam dengan pipi yang memerah. Chanyeol membuka kemeja yang ia pakai, lalu membuang kesembarang tempat. Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit._

_Baekhyun memutar posisi mereka, Chanyeol yang dibawah dan Baekhyun yang diatas. Baekhyun akan memberi blowjob pada penis milik Chanyeol yang sudah menegang itu._

_Baekhyun__ yang menyeringai itu__ segera mencium, melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun tidak diam, tangannya beralih menuju ke putting Chanyeol yang menegang._

"_Aakh__mmmh__.." –chanyeol._

_Lalu Baekhyun berperang lidah bersama lidah milik Chanyeol disana, saling bertukar saliva, saling menghisap yang diperankan keduanya. Baekhyun mendesah nikmat._

_Baekhyun beralih menuju leher jenjang milik Chanyeol, lalu menghisapnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol ke dirinya. Setelah memberi jejak di leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghisap putting Chanyeol yang menegang dan tangan Baekhyun mengocok dengan gerakan cepat terhadap penis Chanyeol. Level pelan, pelan, lever sedang, sedang, level cepat, cepat._

"_Ouuhh…Baekkie..kau seksi sekalih.." –chanyeol._

_Baekhyun mengulum penis Chanyeol, lalu menggerakannya dengan cepat. Sama yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapnya._

"_Aahhh…cepathh" –chanyeol._

_Suara desahan Chanyeol yang ia rindukan, semakin seksi saja dengan suara nya yang bass. Ouh, sexy._

"_Baekh…aku..ahh" –chanyeol mendesah lega._

_Lalu Chanyeol memutar posisi mereka dengan cepat, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah meminta ijin untuk memasukinya._

"_Hm." –baekhyun__ sambil mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat mata chanyeol yang masih basah._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memasukan penisnya perlahan ke lubang sempit Baekhyun._

"_Hmm…ouuh hollyshit! So..hh…tight baby.." –chanyeol sambil memasukan penisnya dilubang sempit milik baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan._

"_Argh! Pelan Chanyeol! Ini sakit…hh" –baekhyun sambil menangis. Lalu chanyeol menampar bokong baekhyun yang seksi itu._

"_Maafkan aku, maaf Baek."__–chanyeol __menatap baekhyun dengan sayu dan memohon. Sedangkan Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan menyadari tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang penuh perasaan bersalah. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya._

_Chanyeol yang menerima anggukan itu segera menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan tempo cepat, membuat Baekhyun meringis dan menikmati permainan tersebut. Keduanya mendesah nikmat._

"_Chanyeolh…oohh…disana..akh!" –baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh chanyeol, chanyeol menatap sayu ke baekhyun._

_Chanyeol merenung sambil menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat, ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang mengerti dirinya. Tetapi manusia pasti ada puncak kesabarannya, itulah yang dihadapi oleh Baekhyun. _

_Chanyeol terus memaju-mundurkan gerakan pinggulnya cepat, sambil mengelus sayang rambut orang yang ada dibawahnya lalu tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Hhh…ahh" –chanyeol._

_Sedangkan Baekhyun membalas senyum, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Chanyeol, "Aauuhh…cepath.." –baekhyun._

_Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, diserta airmata dari mata Chanyeol, melumatnya hingga bermain lidah disana. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa asin di mulutnya, tapi ini seperti rasa airmata. Lalu Baekhyun membalas lumatan dan berperang bersama lidah Chanyeol disana, dan membuka matanya. Baekhyun kaget, Chanyeol menangis. Lalu Chanyeol turun kebawah untuk menjilat dan menghisap leher seksi Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasakan lehernya basah langsung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan lehernya._

"_Aakh.. channieh…aku mau…hhh" –baekhyun._

_Chanyeol menyengir mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya seperti itu, panggilan sayang dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap serius terhadap Baekhyun lalu mata mereka bertemu dan tersenyum bersama walaupun sedetik kemudian mereka mendesah._

_Pinggul Chanyeol terus bergerak cepat agar mencapai klimaks,_

"_Bersama Baekkie…aahhh" –chanyeol._

_Crot. _

_Chanyeol menyembunyikan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terburu-buru, penisnya masih betah dilubang Baekhyun. Membiarkan sperma Chanyeol masuk kedalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun hangat._

_Baekhyun masih menyesuaikan nafasnya agar teratur, kaget dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menoleh kesamping untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah dan mengecup sayang pipi Chanyeol lalu membalas pelukannya._

_Tapi, Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol masih menangis._

"_Chanyeol, hentikan tangisanmu." –baekhyun._

"…"

"_Chanyeol, dengarkan aku. Hentikan tangisanmu." –baekhyun._

"…" –_chanyeol diam dan masih terisak menangis, malah semakin pilu dan deras airmatanya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah bertindak kasar kepada orang yang ia cintai kedua setelah keluarganya diluar negri sana. Chanyeol sungguh bersyukur mempunyai Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak mau Baekhyun meninggalkannya.__ Tak tahukah Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya dan benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus? Baekhyun tahu itu. Ia merasakannya dan ia juga seperti itu. Tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya hilang ketika menatap Chanyeol sambil menangis sesegukan seperti itu, ia merasakannya sungguh._

_Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun memutar posisi sehingga Chanyeol yang dibawah dengan penis yang tertidur, Baekhyun juga. __Baekhyun mendesah pelan, l__alu Baekhyun duduk diperut kurus Chanyeol yang terkesan seksi dimatanya.__ Alhasil penis Chanyeol yang tadinya berada dilubang Baekhyun kini terlepas dengan tidurnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan dalam,__d__an menghapus airmata Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang._

_Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil menangis, "Kumohon maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Sungguh berjanji, kalau aku mengingkarinya maka bunuh aku dengan tanganmu dan cinta darimu. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku Baekhyun." –chanyeol dengan mata yang terbuka menatap intens ke manic mata Baekhyun, mereka berdua menangis, terutama Chanyeol yang tersedu-sedu._

"_Aku__-__ maafkan aku juga Channie yang tidak bisa sabar dan terus bermanja-manja yang membuatmu kesal seperti itu. Aku akan merubah sikapku untuk lebih lebih mengerti yang kau hadapi. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sungguh aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol." –baekhyun._

_Chanyeol menyengir dengan senangnya, "__Hm__, tapi jangan merubah sikapmu. Besok aku sudah libur untuk __3 hari__ kedepan, karena ada penggantiku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi, kita free sayang." –chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sayang lalu tersenyum._

_Baekhyun men-tidurkan badannya di tubuh Chanyeol, kepalanya berada di dada Chanyeol, "Apakah sikapku yang manja berlebihan, um masih berlaku? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu kepadamu Channie." –baekhyun._

_Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun, "Tentu saja, justru kalau seperti itu aku senang karena itu sifat aslimu yang kau sembunyikan selama ini keluar jika bersamaku. Mungkin kita berjodoh?" –chanyeol._

"_Tentu saja kita berjodoh!" –baekhyun sambil duduk diperut Chanyeol, lalu memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol._

"_Auh," –chanyeol sambil mengusap lengannya yang habis dipukul oleh Baekhyun, "Itulah mengapa kita bertemu Baekkie. Sungguh aku mencintaimu. Jangan seperti ini lagi ya? Atau Baekkie akan tahu akibatnya~" –chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil._

_Baekhyun tersipu, "Channie juga jangan seperti itu ya, aku hampir setengah mati takut karena kau yang menyeramkan seperti tadi." –baekhyun sambil menidurkan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol. Lalu mereka berhadapan._

"_Sungguh Baekhyun, aku tidak mau kita berpisah. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat sangat sangat sangat-" –chanyeol._

"_Mencintaku? Aku juga!" –baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya._

"_Saranghae-yo neomu johayo, Byun Baekhyunnie." –chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun._

"_Saranghaeyo Park Chanyeollie." –baekhyun sambil memeluk lebih erat lagi Chanyeol._

"_E..eh tunggu sebentar." –chanyeol._

_Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, "Apa Channie? Aku lelah tahu," –baekhyun._

"_Dengarkan aku Baekkie," –chanyeol dengan nada yang serius. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku kan?" –chanyeol._

"_Tentu saja tidak Channie." –baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas._

"_Kalau kau merasa bosan padaku,… bilang saja ya. Dengan jujur, aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat sangat dari lubuk hatiku. Bukan karena kenikmatan atau apa yang tidak-tidak, pastinya aku mencintaimu dari sini yang paling dalam." –chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dada Chanyeol, dada yang berdetak cepat._

"Aku juga." –baekhyun, "Jaljayo sayang. Aku mencintaimu." –baekhyun dengan posisi memeluk dan dipeluk.

"Jaljayo cintaku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." –chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sifat chanyeol disini dia kga mau sendirian, bawaannya selalu bekerja secara penuh alias kga setengah-setengah, prinsipnya harus men-tuntaskan apa yang ia lakukan, tidak bisa menahan emosi kalo lagi capek ataupun benar-benar diluar kendali dan tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi pelampiasannya, orang yang sadar ketika sudah melampiaskan lalu akan menangis dan meminta maaf dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Apa yang seharusnya sudah jadi miliknya, ia akan sangat mencintainya dan amat tidak mau kalau yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kalau itu terjadi, ia akan frustasi dan mengejar dan tidak akan peduli apa yang terjadi selanjutnya selama masih mengejar. Intinya, ia tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah ia milikki.

Sifat baekhyun disini dia sebenarnya manja, cerewet, dan lebih aktif. Cuman karena sudah mengalami hidup terburuk di keluarganya maka ia merubah sikap itu menjadi cuek, dingin, serius, dan tidak peduli terhadap orang asing dan ia merubah itu tanpa ia sadari. Sebenarnya, ia juga penyayang dan perduli, tapi karena itulah semua tertutup. Tapi sekarang ia sudah berubah total karena Chanyeol yang merubah semuanya, karena Chanyeol ia bisa kembali yang dulu. Tapi baekhyun tidak mau diacuhkan, tidak suka melihat orang menangis dihadapannya langsung, tidak mau mencari masalah dan selalu santai dan damai. Sekali ia merasakan cinta, ya itu akan menjadi selamanya. Itu yang Baekhyun alami terhadap Chanyeol.

–end.

.kini kawanan baekhyun hidup masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ya Sehuna! Berhenti merengek seperti ini. Pasti aku yang akan menang!" –jongin.

"Tidak mau~ Aku ingin menang dan mengalahkanmu itu saja," –sehun.

"Tapi tetap tidak bisa! Aku yang sudah menang terus tidak bisa berusaha kalah." –jongin.

"Ayolah, aku akan membayar apapun yang kau mau agar kau mau kalah bertanding _game _denganku. Ayolah Jongin," –sehun.

Jongin menyengir jahat, ia tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan itu menguntungkan.

"Benarkah?" –jongin.

"Tentu. Kau mau apa? Mobil? Rumah? Uang? Apartement? Atau? Aku akan membayar-" –sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu semua itu. Kecuali, kau mau bercinta denganku _manis._" –jongin.

Sehun melototkan matanya, lalu berdiri dan menjatuhkan PSP milik Jongin.

"Ya! Itu aku beli dengan harga mahal! Kau mau menggantinya huh?" –jongin.

"Aku menarik perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak mau." –sehun lalu berjalan menuju pulang.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun lalu memdorongnya ketembok.

"Akh, kau mau apa hah?" –sehun.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak terima penolakan s_ayang._" –jongin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh Kim Jongin." –sehun.

"Bercanda atau tidak, aku anggap itu kemauanmu sehun-_sayang._" –jongin lalu membawa sehun kekamar.

Terjadilah _perang ranjang_ dan desahan disana, dengan posisi Sehun dibawah dan Jongin diatas.

.

.

.

"Berapa puluh lembar uang lagi yang harus kau hitung, Joonmyeon?" –kris dengan nada yang marah.

"Ya, Kris. Sabarlah sejenak. Aku hanya menghitungnya, bukan mengambilnya." –suho sambil menghitung uang dibank.

Ya, sekarang mereka telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan bank. Tapi ini sudah memakan waktu yang banyak sehingga larut, benar-benar _boss Lee_ itu yang menyuruh mereka menghitung uang sebanyak itu.

"Nanti tanganmu keriting, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." –kris.

"Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan meluruskannya kembali disalon terdekat." –suho.

"Kau pikir rambut di_catok_ heh?" –kris.

"Kukiran kau berbicara soal rambut, Kris." –suho dengan setianya masih menghitung uang yang ada dikardus.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli Suho." –kris.

"Kalau aku tuli, aku tidak akan menjawab semua omonganmu selama ini." –suho.

"Ya! Ah sudahlah, sini biar aku bantu." –kris lalu beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekati kardus uang disebelah Suho.

"Kau yang meminta Kris, bukan aku ya." –suho dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Berhenti meledek, atau kau tahu akibatnya _sayang._" –kris.

"Oh, jangan memulainya disini. Disini tidak ada yang _halus _dan _empuk._" –suho.

"Kau menggodaku heh?" –kris.

"Hanya berbicara, tidak ada maksud seperti itu." –suho.

"Kau menyebalkan _sayang, _kau harus membayarnya." –kris.

"Aku akan bayar dengan uang yang ada didompet mu itu. Tenang saja." –suho.

"Heh, kau ini." –kris.

.

.

.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja tadi. Maafkan aku!" –kyungsoo sambil membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat lalu menatap orang yang ia tabrak hingga jatuh lalu berdiri itu.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula-" –luhan.

"Ah, celanamu kotor. Bagaimana ini? Maafkan aku!" –kyungsoo.

Luhan berpikir kalau orang yang didepannya ini mempesona, dan _cantik._

"Oh ini. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa-" –luhan.

"Tidak tidak! Aku harus mengganti celanamu ini!" –kyungsoo lalu segera mengambil dompetnya. Tetapi tangan Kyungsoo dicegah oleh Luhan yang menggeleng.

Luhan berpikir, ini ide yang bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita… berkencan?" –luhan.

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya tak percaya, Luhan terkekeh mendengarkan itu.

"Ah, ya kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa. Aku bisa-" –luhan.

"Baiklah, aku mau." –kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, luhan juga.

"Siapa namamu?" –luhan.

"O-oh, aku Do Kyungsoo." –kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, ayo berkencan denganku." –luhan lalu menggandeng tangan kyungsoo.

"E-eh tapi namamu?" –kyungsoo.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan."

…_._

…

_.._

_._

–_end._


End file.
